


Housewarming

by darkestswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Shower Sex, orgasm on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestswan/pseuds/darkestswan
Summary: Emma and Killian are finally throwing a party to christen their house. That doesn't mean they haven't christened it in about one hundred other different various ways. Emma remembers a select few times of smutty bliss, and the party surprisingly triggers even more sexy times- in a slightly public way.This is just pure shameless smut that could have been divided into many a chapter but is all together in one piece.





	

Emma Swan felt like an idiot. 

A desperate, sex deprived idiot who wanted to push her gorgeous asshole of a pirate against a wall and have him take her right then and there, hard and fast, fingers clawed into his back and tangled into his hair as she panted and mewled in longing while his hips thrusted and circled into her heat...

There was, however, the matter of the dinner guests they had over so they could all see the new Swan-Jones house now that it was painted and furnished properly. Half the town had showed up for cocktails and post-hell post-untold-story celebrations. Of course, they’d gotten Killian back a full three months ago and this event had been pushed back time and time again for the usual Storybrooke reasons, but they finally squeezed in two and a half hours to properly christen their new home. 

That’s what got her into this mess anyway, christening her home. The party was just a formality, in truth the foundations of their new home had endured endless christenings, from lazy morning sex to accidentally-ripping-a-hole-in-the-wall reckless escapades. But Emma didn’t feel guilty for wanting to have her Pirate, newly back from the dead, in every way she could everywhere she could. Sometimes she just needed to be reminded that he was alive- and remind her he did. Yes, they blamed Storybrooke’s usual insanity for the delay of the gathering, but it wasn’t like Emma could say that every single time they unpacked a box Killian would do something like look at her or brush his hand through her hair or breathe, and then she’d have to kiss him and that led to other enjoyable activities that did not include moving in and prepping the place for cocktails and small talk. 

Who needed small talk when Killian’s dirty talk was so much more impressive? 

But now that they were at the party, now that she was forced to partake in idle conversation, Emma was cursing herself. Cursing herself for not noticing sooner, cursing her stupid ass for being too lost in his stupid dreamy eyes and ridiculous sexual prowess that she didn’t catch on to his schemes. 

To be fair she definitely had a right to be lost in that time he fucked her on the kitchen counter or ate her out on the stairs or bent her over the dining room table or used his talented fingers on her in the shower or made love to her multiple, breathtaking times in their bed. 

But for fucks sake, she was the sheriff, she was supposed to pick up on these things. 

She definitely should have picked up on the way he looked at her in that dress before the guests arrived. It wasn’t the sexiest thing she owned- her parents were coming over and since she owed them big time for hauling ass and getting Killian home, she decided the least she could do was save her father the heart attack from walking in and seeing her in say, the skin tight red dress Killian liked so much. The one that almost always ended up on the floor right before they were supposed to head out for a date or dinner. No, this frock was white, long sleeved, and went to her knees. 

Then again, Killian could have seen her in a potato sack and thought she was a goddess, licking his lips with darkening eyes that said he had a plan for her later. 

And that’s exactly what he did when she came out before the guests arrived. He’d just been setting out the wine when she rushed down the stairs, her hair falling loosely over her shoulders and her lips stained a bright red. She didn’t think much of the ensemble until he gave her a look that said he definitely thought otherwise. It was a look that went straight between her legs.

“Oh Swan,” he murmured in his low, gravelly voice, his eyes looking her up and down with hunger. “I see you’ve decided to torture me this evening.” 

Emma blushed, but kept her voice smooth and steady. 

“If that’s what you want to call it… then yes. I have no problem making my true love drool over me all night long.” 

Killian grinned and leaned in to plunder her lips, but Emma backed away with a teasing look in her eyes.

“Nope. Lipstick. Guests are going to arrive any second- behave yourself.”

The expression he wore in response, one of lust and need almost made her want to cancel the party again, make up some bullshit excuse about her magic being out of control and needing time to herself. Something was definitely out of control at the moment, they both knew that much. Warmth settled itself low into her belly and she felt a definite pooling of moisture between her legs, but it seemed like all of that would have to wait. The doorbell had rung, and the time for hosting had arrived. 

Emma was about to cross over to the door when Killian looped his hook around her wrist, pulling her towards him. 

“Just to let you know, bloody minx,” he muttered into her neck, tracing his tongue across her collarbone. “You have tempted the wrong pirate.”

Emma swallowed, trying to keep her composure so she wouldn’t frighten the people on the other side of the door while greeting them, that is, greet them if he ever released her. 

“Are you going to punish me, Captain?” she breathed, barely able to choke out words as she felt his lips move to her pulse point. She shivered, feeling him smile against her skin. 

“Just you wait,” he muttered, before suddenly letting her go and walking towards the kitchen as if nothing had happened, his confidence both alluring and a little nerve wracking.

The threat made her spine tingle, and Emma took a nice, deep breath before opening to door to her parents and some dwarves, hoping her cheeks weren’t too pink. 

It wasn’t bad. She missed Henry but he was busy getting paid to babysit Ella’s little Alex, a job that he accepted after both she and Regina had rejected his proposal to become a deputy for the Police department. His power point presentation had been impressive, but David suggested that Henry prove his responsibility with minor jobs before taking on the task of Deputy. Henry was a little disappointed but pleased to be getting paid. Ella and Thomas seemed to be having a nice night away from the baby, as were Mary Margaret and David. 

All in all the night was going pretty damn well, but that didn’t mean she wanted it to stretch on forever. The looks Killian kept shooting her with that dashingly handsome smile and arched eyebrow made her want to kick everyone out immediately, but she just kept having to take deep breaths, deciding to duck into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. 

It also didn’t help that every room such as the bathroom held… special. Memories. Of the two of them together. For example, the shower. 

She’d pulled him in with her one night after a hard day of Sheriff duties, not even uttering a word to him before grabbing his hand and dragging him away from his book on the sofa. He just smiled that understanding smile of his and helped her peel out of her clothes. After each layer was removed, Killian brushed his lips gently against her newly exposed skin. It was so intimate, so sweet and tender. It made her want to fuck him for hours. She’d been exhausted from work, but just the simple touch of his calloused hands against her wrist made her breath hitch, and the bastard knew it too. She could tell from his low chuckle, smug and proud. But there would be time for that later. He closed his grip upon Emma’s hand and led her into the shower. 

Always putting his savior first, Killian had placed her directly in front of the shower head so she could feel the blissful relief of hot water on her aching muscles. Emma was so sore from her day, standing was almost a pain, but she was able to relax and place her weight against Killian’s chest, sighing as the water hit her bare breasts and torso. Her terrifying Pirate Captain busied himself by gently massaging shampoo into her scalp, rubbing her back as she sighed with delirious contentment. Every now and then he’d lightly scrape his fingernails over her shoulder blades, causing her to arch her back into the motions and moan- loudly, to the delight of his vanity. The feeling of his fingers in her hair, his other arm brushing against her shoulders and neck… it sent chills down her spine, even with the warm steam surrounding their aroused bodies. Emma could feel his length hardening. The man could smirk about her all-too-quick lusty reactions to him- to the way his tongue raked over this bottom lip when he was thinking, or the v of his groin that his shirt revealed when grabbing a mug on a shelf she couldn’t reach. But he could never pretend that she didn’t have the same effect on him, and she reveled in that power.

Emma scooted back from the water, leaning against the tiled walls to look at her Pirate in all his naked, steamy glory. He pumped some shampoo in his hand and began to lather the suds into his mane. His eyes closed as the soap dribbled down his face, trying to avoid the stinging froth getting caught in his unbelievably long eye lashes. Emma took this opportunity to check out her boyfriend, actually blushing as her eyes raked over him from his bubbly hair to muscular chest to his gorgeous cock. Emma gulped. Looking at him was just as much of a turn on as his touch had been, and the ache between her thighs began to grow. 

“Killian…” she moaned, reaching out to him, her fingers meeting his in his mane, but not to help scrub. She pulled his lips to hers, tasting the hot beads of water that clung to his scruff. Killian smiled against her lips, before turning her around so she was facing the shower head again, his lips now trailing across her neck, her shoulders her back. 

Emma gasped as his arms wrapped around her body, and she felt suddenly both turned on and incredibly safe. She sighed into his grip, Killian’s hookless arm curled around her chest, bracing her. His hand crept lower, tickling patterns into Emma’s stomach until he found her clit, fingers making quick circles around her sensitive nub. Emma’s stance almost faltered, and he noticed her exhaustion. For a moment she was worried he’d drag her out of the shower before continuing, stopping before she could slip and fall instead of finishing his work, but that wasn’t the case. Instead, he slowly brought her down so they were laying down and she was leaning against his chest between his two legs. 

In the new position, Emma could feel the sensations of all the hot water hitting her breasts, and immediately spread her legs further apart to feel the same steamy droplets on her cunt. Killian chuckled into her ear, kissing her neck. 

“This is about you, love,” he murmured. “All about you, my perfect lass. Working so hard. You deserve this.” 

His lips grazed the ear that he’d just spoken into, just as his index and middle finger teased Emma’s entrance, his thumb still working fast circles around her clit. Her hips bucked, splashing water out of the tub, but she didn’t care. She continued grinding her ass against the tub, desperate for more friction and movement. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Killian began to speak again, his fingers suddenly pumping in and out of Emma’s cunt in earnest. She gasped, her breaths turning into pants as she gyrated against his long, nimble fingers. “Though I must say,” he continued, rolling his own hips into her back, causing his fingers to reach deeper, harder with each thrust. “Nothing beats your gorgeousness, your glory when you come for me… would you like to come Emma?” 

It was unfair, how he took away her power of speech when she so wanted to say yes, scream it. The second he’d asked the question he began moving his thumb directly over her clit, quickly and with pressure. He was done with playing games, but Killian was still keeping her at the brink of orgasm. He knew her body too well, knew all the tricks it took to get her almost shaking with need. 

“Yes!” She managed to say, her hips now bucking with even more force, the hot water hitting her hardened nipples with an unbearable amount of pleasure. Emma could feel his smile- his damned cocky smile, against her neck. 

“Say please, Swan,” he chuckled, and Emma let out a noise that must have been a marriage between a gasp of pleasure and a cry of frustration. 

“Please!” She begged, the sound barely audible but there. Killian kissed her neck in response, and in three more pumps of his fingers, she was falling apart into orgasm. 

“Good girl,” he spoke the moment it hit her. Emma dissolved into trembles, her once tense body finding cathartic release as it shook with pleasure. Killian slowed his pace, his fingers moving through her orgasm until she just needed his hand and arm and lips over her skin, caressing her as the hot water massaged her muscles. 

After a few minutes, Emma turned around and took his length in her hands, but he pushed her away. 

“Perhaps later, love,” he spoke, pulling his sopping wet savior in for a kiss. “This was about you, remember.” 

They pulled themselves out of the shower, turning the water off. Killian remarked that, perhaps, they should invest in one of the removable shower heads for their new home. 

Emma wasn’t sure she could physically handle any more pleasure, though she definitely did later that night. 

“Emma?” 

Emma was broken out of her reverie by the sound of her mother knocking on the door. Frantically looking in the mirror, she cursed as she realized that, even with cold water on her face, she had riled herself up even more than she’d been when she came into the bathroom in the first place. She quickly pressed a towel to her face and opened the door with a smile. 

“Is everything okay?” Snow asked with a frown, reaching out to pull a wet tendril of hair behind Emma’s ear. 

“Yeah, yeah… it’s just. A lot,” Emma shrugged, gesturing to the amount of people in the room. Snow smiled. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you have a big family,” she remarked, and for a moment Emma’s heart fluttered and she felt a bit at peace. 

“Emma, love, can you grab some glasses? I’m fetching more wine.” 

And with that, with one look at Killian who had definitely undone one of his shirt buttons since the last time she’d seen him, Emma was back in her sexually frustrated state. 

“I can help!” Snow offered, but Emma raised a hand, her eyes still on her Pirate, the man who thought this was all a game. 

“No it’s okay, mom. Enjoy the party, I can handle some glasses,” she replied. 

But it seemed that Emma could not handle the glasses, because those glasses carried certain special memories as well. 

They had been unpacking their first box in the kitchen, and having decided to open a bottle of champagne to celebrate, they’d chosen the crystal to open first. 

Emma was perched on the counter in basic jeans and a tshirt, but Killian was looking at her like she was a goddess, emitting light like the sun. She blushed and looked down at the floor. 

“Don’t,” he said, and Emma looked up at his eyes. They were dark with want, light with admiration. The sexiest damn oxymoron in the universe, and he was slowly beginning to smile. 

Killian pounced on her, Emma’s champagne sloshing over her shirt as Killian slid his tongue effortlessly into her mouth, both of them fighting for dominance of the kiss, tasting champagne as they moaned. Emma tried to set her glass down carefully, but abandoned care in order to wrap her legs around her pirate, pulling him in even closer. He tried to pull away to give them a chance to breath but Emma caught his lower lip with his teeth, pulling him in for more. 

Killian chuckled with her intensity, but backed away just enough to look at her, Emma’s legs still trapping him in place. He looked down at her shirt and raised an eyebrow. 

“It seems you need to change,” he remarked, tugging at the fabric playfully. Emma, however, didn’t want playful. She pulled her shirt back from his grip and quickly tugged it over her head, throwing it as far across the kitchen as she could manage. Her legs tightened again, pulling his hardening bulge against her jeans, which were now becoming a nuisance for them both. Killian looped his hook and fingers around two belt loops and looked up at Emma, biting his lip as he tugged down with a grunt. Wordlessly, Emma braced herself against his lower abdomen and arched her back so he could slide the fabric down, tugging the material away from her ass and then her legs and off her ankles until she was before him in nothing but her bra and panties. 

Killian’s eyes ran over her body in appreciation, but looks weren’t enough. Emma grabbed her flute of champagne which, thankfully, hadn’t toppled over, and took a sip before pulling Killian in by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him, spilling the champagne into his mouth, some of it leaking onto her collarbone, which caused a pleasurable and noticeable chill to travel down her spine. 

Hand still entwined in her hair, Killian broke apart from the kiss, noticing Emma’s visceral reaction to the cool liquid, and a wicked grin spread across his face. He leaned forward and began nuzzling her neck, his stubble adding the perfect amount of friction to match the smoothness of his tongue as he planted wet, sloppy kisses up and down her jawbone. “Take off this offensive garment, Swan,” he whispered, tugging her bra with his hook. Emma loved feeling the cool metal against her breasts, and have would much rather kept the sensation than do all the work herself. 

“I don’t really like this one…” she replied suggestively. Killian’s eyebrow cocked with surprise, and she relished in knowing that she could shock a man who had been alive for hundreds of years. 

As if he was reading her mind, Killian groaned and spoke. “You don’t know what you do to me love,” he said, moving his hand from her hair and down to her hips. Emma tightened her legs around him again, throwing her head back as she felt his metal hook and hand inching up from her hips to her torso. “So perfect, so wanton. My impatient lass.” 

With that, Killian looped his hook through the lace of her flimsy bra and with his hand, pulled the fabric apart until it was torn in half and discarded along with Emma’s shirt and jeans. Not wanting to deny her the pleasure that came with his hook, her looped the pointed tip very carefully though the fabric of her panties, pulling them to the side so he could press the metal into her folds. Emma gasped, rocking into the cool sensation. Killian returned his focus to his original plan, grinning smugly at Emma’s satisfaction. 

“Lean back love,” he spoke as he picked up the champagne flute in his hand, Emma responded by inching her elbows towards the wall, arching her spine so she could see what he was doing, still gyrating against his hook.

Killian raised the flute over Emma’s chest and tipped it, allowing the cold liquid to hit her breasts. Instantly her nipples perked up, becoming sensitive and erect with the change in temperature. Killian chuckled, low and deep as Emma writhed under him. Slowly, he bent over her, and lapped up the champagne with his tongue. 

Emma’s fingers curled themselves up in his hair, her legs relaxing as he continued to work at her cunt with his hook. Suddenly he flicked it upwards, hitting her clit, and Emma shuddered just as he gave a gentle nibble to her left nipple. She gasped as he utilized the tip of his tongue to circle the bite, before moving on to her right breast. Again he flicked his hook against her clit, his hand bracing her trembling body as his scruff rubbed against her tender skin. 

Giving each breast one last tender kiss, Killian pulled away and reached for the champagne again, looking directly into Emma’s eyes as he poured it over her, the drizzle of liquid hitting her collarbone, her navel, and then collecting in the thin fabric of her panties. Killian looked down to see just how much, but ended up grinning as he realized that they were soaked not only with champagne, but with Emma’s arousal. 

“So wet for me, love,” he spoke, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. Emma’s legs tightened again and her fingers fumbled with his clothes, but she only managed to take off his jacket before her hands got lost in his hair again, pulling him close as he tried to pull away from the kiss. So he didn’t pull away, instead his lips traveled down her neck, tender and purposeful. It wasn’t until he got down to her toned stomach that he began kissing more severely, his tongue picking up the trails of champagne on her body, the sweet taste mixing with her salty, sweaty skin. 

When he knelt down to the floor, his face was right up against Emma’s soaking center. He pressed his hook against her wetness once more to her satisfaction, but before he could remove the garment Emma reached out for his arm, bringing to hook to her lips and dipping it into her mouth, tasting herself on him. Killian’s cock twitched, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long before needing to fuck his wanton goddess. 

So he immediately got to work, heeding Emma’s words over her undergarments and again ripping her panties off with his hand and hook. Emma giggled, but the giggle was replaced with moans as he pushed her legs over his shoulders and around his head and delved into her cunt, tongue lapping at her moisture. She was like honey and champagne, the taste itself was a turn on, it didn’t help that Emma was letting out perfect gasps and moans. 

His tongue flicked over her clit once, twice, before moving down to dip into her core and fuck her, tasting the source of her nectar. He took his time, choosing to be lazy, wanting her to be on the edge until he was able to fuck her right on the kitchen counter. Emma seemed to be on the same page because suddenly her legs released him and her fingers were pulling his head back to her lips. She tasted his tongue, her arousal, and champagne, all tangled up in the kiss, anchoring herself onto his shoulders as she straightened her spine out and sat up. 

“Take of your shirt,” she demanded, her fingernails scratching against his clothed back. Killian chuckled at her neediness, but Emma continued to tug at the fabric. “Killian!” she moaned as he continued to get lost in their kissing, too preoccupied to worry about clothing. “Killian…” she said again, though this time it seemed like a warning. Curious as to what it was that she’d do, he ignored her request and instead started kissing her neck. 

Suddenly he felt a splash of liquid against his torso, and when he looked up he saw Emma with an empty champagne flute, looking smug. 

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” She commanded. 

And so he did. Slowly. With burning desire and intentions in his eye. 

Emma giggled. He was putting on a bit of a show for her, and she’d have enjoyed it immensely if she wasn’t struck with such severe anticipation for how exactly he was going to make her pay for her antics. Killian balled his shirt up and threw it to the side, before reaching down and unbuckling his belt. Emma licked her lips. 

“You know there are consequences for bad behavior Swan, yes?” Killian asked, revealing his cock from his jeans. Emma moaned, always struck by hot it was that he went commando, that at any given moment there was next to nothing separating her and his length. 

After momentary distraction, she peered up into his blue eyes- so impossibly blue- and nodded fiercely. 

“Show me, Captain,” she challenged. 

In a moment Emma was lifted off the counter and flipped around so she was bent over, ass jutted out. Killian immediately plunged inside her, and after a surprised gasp, Emma began to rock into his quickly paced thrusts. She reached down to touch her clit when suddenly she felt Killian’s hand smack her ass. She couldn’t help but let out a bit of delightful laughter, which was only met with a chuckle from killian. 

“Oh you think this is funny, Emma?” He asked, his hand reaching around her body to squeeze her breast. “You think the things you do to me, the way you make my cock so hard, the way you make me want to do unspeakable things to you, is that a joke?” 

Emma definitely wasn’t laughing now, now that Killian’s hand was rubbing furiously against her clit, and she was a sweaty speechless wreck. 

“You may think I torment you love, but you do this to me. This is you, my brilliant, beautiful, perfect lass.” 

“Me… too…” Emma panted. “You… oh god, you have no idea…” she whimpered, wondering how it was that he was so damn eloquent when he fucked her into oblivion. She could practically feel him smirking behind her, only made up for by a quick peck to her blonde tangles. 

“Come with me love!” Kilian whispered into her ear. “Come with me.” 

They came together, Killian whispering a “Good girl, good girl love” the moment he felt Emma shuddering around his cock. He wasn’t even half a second behind, shooting his thick seed deep within her. 

Emma collapsed to the floor next to the long forgotten packing boxes, Killian followed, tracing little patterns onto her skin, kissing the pads of her fingers until she caught her breath. 

“Did you really douse me in champagne?” He murmured into a kiss against her neck, entertained. Emma laughed. 

“It seemed to get rid of my clothes pretty quickly,” she countered. He could only agree to that. 

“Emma!” 

Once again Emma was pulled out of her thoughts, this time by her tormentor himself. But he actually looked genuinely worried. 

“Love,” he continued. “I asked you to get the glasses and you disappeared. Is everything alright?” 

Emma couldn’t help but blush. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” she spoke, trying to hide the pink in her cheeks and move along, but one glance towards the crystal cabinet gave her away. 

Killian was delighted.

“Oh… I see what this is,” he murmerred, his eyebrow arching again as he sauntered over to her, slow and sexy. 

“Killian…” Emma moaned. He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

“If the crystal is bothering you, I wonder what effect the sofa will have,” he spoke suggestively, wrapping his arm around her and escourting her out. 

The couch. The couch.

They’d been interrupted the first time they tried to break in the couch, but Killian had kept making promises at the most inopportune times, promises that surprisingly had yet to be fulfilled. 

She would be ordering her food at Granny’s when he’d come behind her and, after planting a chaste kiss on her cheek, whisper “After dinner I want to spread you wide on the couch and have you for dessert.”

Then they’d end up fucking in the diner bathroom. 

After taking down a baddie in the woods, he’d hug her close and murmur how when they got home she deserved an extra special reward involving the red leather jacket and the couch. 

Then they’d end up taking each other in the yellow bug. 

Sometimes they would think that they were too tired for sex and move upstairs to go to bed immediately, but after Killian smiled or talked or yawned Emma would find him so unbelievably irresistible she’d jump him and take him on their bed. 

Each time whispering “good girl” as she came. 

And that was the exact problem.

Emma found the courage to leave the kitchen and join her guests in the living room, bracing herself for facing the couch. She sat down on it between Blue and Belle, idly chatting by the few people who had crowded there. Her parents were in the library with most everyone else, but Killian was eyeing her carefully, with a devastating smirk. 

Finally he spoke. 

“Emma’s quite the decorater, isn’t she?” he asked Belle, who was entering the room. 

“Absolutely,” she replied enthusiastically. “Did you use your magic or do it the old fashioned way?”

Emma laughed. “No, old fashioned way. Killian wanted to be able to help too, as did Henry. I had to make sure my Pirate could keep up,” she smiled up at him. 

“Well that’s very nice of you,” Belle answered. 

“Yes, my Emma’s a good girl she is.”

With those two words- oh god those stupid words, the words he said every time she came trembling against his fingers or around his cock or into his mouth- Emma found herself trembling again, feeling a completely unexpected climax hurling towards her. 

The entire house shook with the magic, and as the lights flickered, her shrill shriek of orgasm mixed in with the other surprised gasps and shouts of confusion around the room. 

Oh my god, she thought. 

Immediately everyone from the library came rushing into the room. 

“Are we under attack?” Regina asked. ‘Was it my sister? Was it me?”

“Um, no, no,” Emma replied, staring at her hands. “It was me. It was my magic.” 

Regina looked confused. Snow went to her daughter with a frown. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Emma couldn’t stop the blood rushing to her face. Her parents were in the room now, as was the entire town. She didn’t even want to look at Killian right now because she would either kill him or jump his bones or maybe even both, and she couldn’t until there were no witnesses to either. 

“Yeah. It’s just… wow, I guess I’m just really tired. I lost control for a moment,” she said, not lying really. Snow nodded. 

“Well I think it’s time this party come to an end anyway,” she said matter of factly as the guests murmured in agreement. Leroy nodded, and Emma knew that this would fuel his gossip with Granny for the next week. David turned to Killian. 

“Make sure she rests,” he said. 

Killian, doing a phenomenal job of lying, nodded and said “absolutely.”

The house emptied. It was just Emma and Killian. 

And the couch. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You alright love?”

Emma, having none of his bullshit and all too much attraction to him, grabbed Killian by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into her on the couch, spinning them around so she straddled him and grinded against his increasing bulge- hard.

“I cannot believe you did that,” she said into her messy kisses as he laughed against her. She could taste his chuckles against his tongue, and it tasted like smugness.  
“It was worth it,” he replied, reaching up under her skirt and tearing away her panties with his hook. She grabbed his arm before he could pull away, keeping his hook against her folds so she could grind against it, feeling the cool metal against her wet heat. 

“So you spent weeks doing this, waiting for this moment, hoping it would work?” she spoke against his neck now before grabbing his jacket and pulling his arms out aggressively. Killian moaned, and she moved to his collarbone, biting at the skin there. 

“Now love, I wasn’t planning on tonight entirely, you were the naughty one,” he replied, swiftly wrapping his arm around her and shifting so that she was under him, much like their first night back from the underworld. 

Finally, Emma thought. Talk about an unfinished story. .

She pulled off his shirt, and he removed her dress, attempting to kiss her breasts, worship them like he loved to do, but Emma was too impatient, and instead dragged herself down a cushion so she could remove Killian’s pants. She undid the buckle of his belt and then, feeling confident, flipped him over again so she was hovering above his groin. She pulled his pants down and ripped them off his legs, throwing them somewhere dark and cold where all of Killian’s clothes should stay so he could be gloriously bare all the time. 

Except for the leather of course. The black leather could stay. 

Emma made sure to make eye contact with him before leaning over his glorious hard on and giving his cock a long, luxurious lick. She licked her lips as he gasped and, as his hook moved her hair out of her face, popped just the tip of his length into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head. Killian moaned, and then Emma moaned, around his shaft as she lowered her mouth, taking him as far back into her throat as she could. 

After a few bobs of Emma’s head, Killian put his hand in her hair, but she swatted him away, releasing him from her mouth. ‘No no no, this is your punishment Killian, you don’t get to be in charge.”

His eyes widened. 

“Me punished? What about you, you bloody minx, wearing that dress, eye fucking me all night, what could you expect Swan?” 

Emma smiled, and she gave his cock a few pumps with her hand before licking his length again, slowly. And then again. And then again. Every now and then she’d take his entire cock into her mouth, making sure it was wet and warm and slippery, but then she’d return to slow, torturous licks once more. She allowed her fingers to travel to her clit, and she began to touch herself, thoroughly enjoying making him squirm while she thrived off of the power and the movement of her fingers. She was high off of it, high off the control she had over him, feeling his hardness- the hardness she caused, against her tongue. She was getting off on it too, grinding her hips against her own fingers, closing her eyes in bliss as she enveloped him in her mouth again, moving down once before releasing him with a dramatic and smug pop. His groan when she licked him again, this time placing a kiss at his tip, inspired her to let one of her fingers to delve inside her center. 

But she’d already forgotten. 

“That’s it love. Take what you need. Good girl.” 

Emma came at once, her orgasm catching her by such surprise that she fell over on top of Killian, who took the opportunity to flip them over again and plunge into her cunt, getting to feel the remnants of her orgasm shudder around him. He started to fuck her slowly, gently while she recovered, Emma was still gasping against him. He sucked lightly at her pulse point, his face comfortably cradled between her head and shoulder, taking turns between nipping and kissing at her neck. 

She wrapped her fingers in his hair, bracing her forearms against his shoulders as her hips bucked up against his thrusts, trying to get him in as deep as she could. 

They slowly fucked for a while, their game of power and control fading away into making love. He lifted his head out from her neck and began to kiss her in sweet earnest, and she wrapped her legs around his lower back, tangling her tongue with his, tasting every moan, feeling his scruff against her cheeks and chin and eventually fingers as she touched his beautiful face. 

She felt overcome with love, overcome with happiness that through everything, they were both there and alive and making love in their home. After years of doubt and fear, true love had actually conquered all. What a beautiful, fucked up cliché. And all Emma could feel was gratitude. 

The notion intensified until Emma was overcome with want. She moved her hips in a clumsy upwards motion, hoping that her pirate would get the message. 

“Killian,” she whined. “Please…”

That was all it took to set him off, and suddenly he was plunging into her with vigor, fucking her senseless into the couch, just like he had always promised to do. When it was time for her to come, he let her come, not needing any words of encouragement or vocal cues for her to shudder and tremble around his cock. He came half a moment after, following her into bliss, emptying himself deep inside her. 

They panted in the afterglow, exhausted, sated, content. With a puff of white smoke, Emma transported them into bed, where she rolled over and let him spoon himself against her back, safe in the cradle of his arms. 

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair, kissing her scalp. Emma smiled sleepily. 

“I love you too,’ she replied. 

“Mm. You are exquisite. Beautiful. Stunning. Surprising. Perfect,’ he whispered. 

Emma turned over, her nose against his, the crinkle of forthcoming laughter in her eyes. 

“And of course, very very good,’ she replied. 

Killian had to agree.


End file.
